


Because

by snowwhite2421



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Doubt, Feelings, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwhite2421/pseuds/snowwhite2421
Summary: After a couple drinks, Magnus rethinks things.





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while playing Don’t play games by Aron Wright. It’s a good song

 

 While waiting for Alec to get home, Magnus decides to have a drink on the balcony. Maybe more... After a couple drinks later, he starts to rethink things.

_Why does Alexander love me?_

Interrupting his thoughts, Alec comes through the first door.

”Hey Mags. Sorry I’m late. Paperwork was crazy today. What did you do today?” Alec said while putting his gear down and walking towards Magnus for a kiss. 

“It’s ok I understand. All I did was basic client stuff and some cleaning. Takeout for dinner?” suggested Magnus. Alec nodded.

After dinner, they cuddled on the couch watching tv. Magnus didn’t seem like himself. Which led Alec to ask...

”Magnus is everything good?”

”Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“You just don’t seem like your normal self. You are always gleeful and glowing. Today you’re more like melancholy. What’s going on? Mags talk to me” Alec said as Magnus was looking down at the ground.

”Why do you love me?” Magnus asked with tears in his eyes as he looked at Alec.

Taking a deep breath, he replied,” I love you because there’s like a light in you that could feel a dark room. You always put your happiness even your life on the line if it meant saving people you love. You love me for me and don’t push me. You’re open minded to new ideas. You see, there’s a spark between us since day 1. Even if I didn’t wanna believe it, you came back again and again. You’re driven to what you believe in. You never give up. When there’s a bad day at work for you, you continue to see the good side of things. When I come home stressed, you calm me. You’re my happy place. My rock even. I love you Magnus Bane. Glitter and all.”

When Alec finished, Magnus was bawling. Clinging on to Alec, he found his way into his lap. Staring into his eyes, he said,”I love you Alexander Lightwood and thank you for loving me.” Sitting in silence, this pair was absorbing each other’s company and within a couple minutes later they fell asleep on the couch. It was pass 2am when Alec woke up and saw Magnus was still sleeping on his shoulder. He didn’t want to him so stayed put. Admiring Magnus’s natural beauty, he whispered,

”I love you and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you.

 


End file.
